It's Only Time
by Spark'd
Summary: Drake and his best friend Alex go on a doubledate with two girls, Sara and Tara. But what happens when the girl Alex has liked since forever, starts hitting on Drake?
1. Up Periscope

**It's Only Time**  
By Spark'd

* * *

Up Periscope - Chapter One 

People always wonder what it's like to be loved by practically every girl in the school. What it's like to be popular with everyone. What it's like to be the first thing every girl thought about in the morning, and the last thing that thought about at night.

Let me tell you, it's awesome.

Belleview High would be dull without Mr. Drake Parker, which is me. All those girls wouldn't have someone to stare at during class and they wouldn't be able to say, "He looks better in tight pants than I do!" If I wasn't in Belleview.

I'm not being cocky, I'm being realistic. I've actually heard some girls saying that.

It was a long winter break, and after my not-so-bad break up with Katie, I was itching to get a new girlfriend. I walked into the school with my best friend, the one Mr. Alexander Vander. Josh was sick. I met him in eighth grade and I used to think he was just a nerdy short kid, but he got taller and the girls started going after him almost as much as they did with me.

"So you dumped Katie?" He asked, hands deep in his jacket pockets.

"You bet I did," I said smiling at him as he laughed, "Hey, it was a long two weeks. I think it's time for a change." I nodded, trying to look serious but he saw right through me and continued laughing.

"Cool, I'm babe-less too. We could go on a double-date," he suggested which actually wasn't a bad idea, I didn't go on many double dates because my bud's date would go after me, but Alex is just as hot as I am, so his date won't have wandering eyes. Hopefully.

"Awesome. So, today's Monday?" I tapped a finger on my chin as I thought up a plan, he had to guide me around a group of girls walking infront of us, I chuckled as they all gave loving sighs as we passed, "Try to get a date for Friday, Saturday at the latest... Sunday sucks."

He nodded, "Amen to that."

We arrived at my locker soon after his comment, the bottom of both of our jeans covered in snow, the lower part atleast. I turned my combination into the lock, _30-15-52_, and pulled it open, a love note drifting its way to the floor. "Oh god, not another one." I groaned, quickly taking off my jacket and my bag and stuffing it into my locker.

I got one love note back in eighth grade and ever since then everyone was giving me them, pretty annoying. Alex bent down and picked it up, "Ooo, 'Dear Dashing Drake'. Nice nickname, dude." He laughed and I rolled my eyes, slamming my locker door. I leaned against my locker and laid my head back onto it, closing my eyes.

"What else does it say?"

Alex cleared his throat and ripped the envelope open and started to read the note, "'Dear Drake, You know that creepy feeling you get? Like someone's watching you? That's u--' Dude, that's creepy." He said, completely serious. "'I see you sliding out the bar, I see you slippin' out the back door, baby. Don't even try to find a line, it's fine, this time, darlin' you're still devine'. What does _that _mean?" I opened my right eye and raised a brow, that was pretty strange. "Whatever... 'Love, Your two unworthy fangirls'. That's original," he nodded and crumpled up the note. He threw it into a nearby garbage can like it was a basketball.

"He shoots... He scores!" I cheered as the ball of paper landed in the garbage can. "Now... To your locker?" I asked, tilting my head to the side cutely. Apparently, that look drove the girls nuts, but Alex always scoffed it off. He nodded and led me to his, where he put away his stuff, then we walked into the lunchroom and sat in our regular table.

"Who's left?" He asked, looking around at the people in the room. There was a group of three girls by their locker in the lunchroom, Alex knew them from Elementary School and there were two girls sitting in the table nearest to us they were the most popular girls in the school.

"Hey..." I looked over at Alex, confused. "We haven't gone out with the two most popular girls in the school..." He shook his head and laughed, "There's something wrong with that sentence, you think?" I asked, before getting up out of my seat and sliding into the bench across from the two girls.

They looked at me, suprised at first but they quickly changed to flirt-mode after I flashed them a smile, "Why _hello_ there, Mr. Parker." one of the girls said, batting her eyelashes at me. "What brings you here?"

That girl was Sara Johnson. She had short, brown, mullet style hair and big brown eyes. Her chest was big, compared to the other girls her weight, and she always wore a shirt that showed of her half of her boobs. Can you say, slut? The other girl was Tara Davids. She had long brown hair and unique green eyes. I always liked it when girls with dark hair had blue or green eyes. She was a lot shorter than other girls, but she wasn't so short that you'd mistaken her for a fourteen year old, but she was really short.

"Well, _Miss Johnson_ and _Miss Davids_. I wanted you two to go on a double date with me and Alex at The Premiere. Friday." I was getting into the habit of telling girls to go on a date with me, instead of asking. I looked over at Alex for a while, so Sara and Tara would notice and look over at him too.

I always thought Alex was more attractive than me. He had longer-than-normal red hair and hazel eyes, unlike other red heads he didn't have any freckles. If I was gay, I'd probably have a crush on him. Hell, I'd have a crush on myself!

Sara sent me a sly smirk, "Depends whos with who, Mr. Parker." She leaned forwards slightly and puckered her lips, I had a sneaking suspicion she wanted me to glance down her shirt, I resisted temption.

I usually took the hotter girl on double dates so I decided to let Alex take Sara... I didn't like her anyway, Tara seemed more modest. "You and Alex, Me and Tara." I said, pointing at the people as I spoke. Sara's jaw dropped and Tara's eyes brightened, I hoped I hadn't started a best-friend break-up.

The bell rang and I stood up and gave a small bow. "Farwell sweet maidens, I must go to class." I casually walked back towards Alex, making sure to wiggle my butt as I walked, though.

When I reached Alex he play-punched me in the stomach. "Whos with who? What's with that walk? Didja do you history homework?" He asked one question with each punch.

I laughed and pretended to be in pain each time, "You and Sara. I felt like it. Do I _ever_ do my homework?" I grinned at him as he stood up and looked down at me. Yes, he was _slightly_ taller than me.

"Really?" He asked, happily. "You let me go with Sara, oh man I love you." I gave me a split-second hug before backing off. "I've loved her ever since ever. Thanks man, I owe you, big time!" He gave me a wave and walked off to his locker, leaving me in the almost-empty lunchroom.

I smilied, that was pretty lucky. I was afraid to think of how he'd act if I said I took Sara, I was glad I didn't. It was great to see my Alexander Vander happy.

The second bell rang and I ran to my locker, sighing. "I guess I'm going to be late for History again."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first Drake & Josh fan fic! It's going to mostly feature Drake more than Josh, so sorry to those 'Josh Drake Fans'. Thanks for reading!  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is made-up characters: Alex Vander, Sara Johnson, Tara Davids, and the plot.  
**


	2. I Know

**It's Only Time  
**By Spark'd

* * *

I Know - Chapter Two 

Friday rolled around quicker than I thought it would. Before I knew it was I sitting in my living room, talking on the phone to a panicky Alex.

"Aw man Drake, I don't know what to wear!" He whined. I closed my eyes to visualize this, who wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see one of the hottest guys in the school panicking about what to wear? Not me, that's for sure.

In my mental image he was standing in front of his mirror, holding up different shirts. He always wore the same pants, but he had fifty different pairs of the same pants, he wasn't one of those people who don't wash their jeans. "Dude, you sound like a girl. Get a grip, they're people too. Girls are just like guys except without... You'll be fine."

I heard him laugh, "You've used that line before..." He said and I could picture his smirk, "But seriously Drake, should I wear my Joe Boxer shirt or my egg shirt?" Both shirts were similar, they were the over lapping shirts. The Joe Boxer shirt was a brown long-sleeve with a gray t-shirt over top with the Joe Boxer tongue-licking sign. The egg shirt was a light blue long-sleeve with a darker blue t-shirt with a small cartoon egg under the neck.

I thought it over for a while, "I think the Joe Boxer shirt would look nice." I grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in front of me and jammed it into my mouth, I then grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle and squirted some into my mouth. Chocolate covered popcorn was one of my favourite snacks.

We was quiet for a while before replying, "Thanks Drake. I think I'll wear the egg one." I gave a muffled groan, it was hard to talk with the food in my mouth, but he knew what I was trying to say. "Sorry bud, my Joe Boxer shirt is dirty, if it wasn't I'd wear it." I rolled my eyes and grunted my understanding, swallowing the popcorn in my mouth.

"Better get dressed quickly, Diva. We gotta meet them there before eight fifteen... It's already seven forty-five." I said, saying each word in syllables, just to make him wait. He groaned loudly and I could hear him walking around in his room. I mentally pictured him walking to his closet to get a belt, then getting dressed.

"Thanks man, I better go then... I'll see you at The Premiere! Josh workin' tonight?"

I shook my head, "Nope, still sick. Talk to you later, peace." I turned my phone off and ate the remaining bits of popcorn from the bowl, I actually didn't like the popcorn at the movie theater that much. Only because there was no chocolate syrup, I didn't eat popcorn without it. Besides, if everything turned out like I wanted it to, Tara and I wouldn't even be thinking of food.

-------------------

"Where's my date?" Sara hissed, glaring at me.

"He's running a little late, just wait." I glared back, it wasn't my fault Alex was late but she was blaming it on me. I was worried he forgot but then I remembered our chat on the phone... He wouldn't forget this date. I turned to look at Tara, she seemed lonely. "I like your skirt, Tara." I said, smiling at her.

She looked up at me from the purse in her hands and smiled back. I actually did like her skirt, it wasn't a mini-skirt and it wasn't a really long skirt. It went to just a bit above her knee and it was a pink one, I thought it was nice. "Thanks Drake," she said happily.

I saw in the corner of my eye a familiar red mustang convertible drive towards the parking lot in front of The Premiere. I shook my head and laughed, "Mr. Alexander Vander, has just arrived." That wasn't Alex's car, he actually drove a blue, beat-up truck. The mustang was his brothers, I couldn't believe Tony let him borrow it!

I finally realized that he really did like this Sara girl. He wouldn't risk being beaten up by his brother just to impress any old girl, I looked over at Sara for a moment, looking at her up and down. She wasn't really attractive to me, so I wasn't worried that he'd get mad at me for stealing her, if she came onto me, I'd push her away. Simple as that.

He parked the car carefully and then ran towards us, I noticed he wore the egg shirt, like he said he would. "Hey guys, really sorry I'm late." He said, sighing. Sara walked closer to him and looped her arm around his and flashed him a smile, she whispered something to him but I didn't hear. "Okay, lets go!" He chirped happily, leading us into the theater.

I shook my head and held my arm out for Tara to lace through, she blushed and looped her arm around mine and we followed Mr. Vander and Mrs. Johnson into Cinama 6. I had paid for the tickets because I arrived first, so I handed the man our tickets and he ripped off the part that had to be ripped off, and returned it to me. "Enjoy the show!"

We sat in the back, to have more privacy, and relaxed as the movie started. I sat on the edge of the row, Tara beside me, Sara beside her, and Alex beside her. We were watching _And Then There Was One_, it was a story about a bunch of strangers who took a plane ride, but then it had to land and one by one they were getting killed. It was sort of a comedy, but I didn't like it.

I stifled my yawn, not wanting to be rude and let loose a loud yawn during a heated conversation between two of the main characters. I looked over at Tara and saw that she was completely absorbed in the movie, I raised a brow and wondered how that was possible... It was so boring!

I ran a hand through the hair in the back of my head and did the Yawn-And-Strech move that everyone did. My arm rested on Tara's left shoulder, when she noticed I heard her hold her breath, I couldn't help but grin. I leaned in closer to her and, for a lack of better words, _nuzzled_ my nose into the crook of her neck.

She turned to face me and placed her hands on either side on my head, thankfully. If she hadn't I would've fallen head-first into her extremely low-cut blouse, she must've borrowed that shirt from Sara. She pulled my head up and gave me a kiss, my natural reaction was to wrap my arms around her and lean forward, but I could do that.

I pulled away briefly to mumble, "Damn arm rest." So there we were, sitting in the back row of the movie theater. Tara relaxing in her chair with her hands on my head and then me, lunged forward with my arms around her shoulders and stomach uncomfortably on the armrest of the chair.

I was starting to get used to my position when I felt light burning in my eyelids and someone prod my side, "Movies over." I opened an eye and glared up at Alex, who had wrapped his arm, possessively around Sara's waist. I pulled away from Tara and nodded, I heard her take in a deep breath and I realized my lungs were empty, I slowly inhaled as well.

"Okay, let's go." When we left the building Alex found out that someone had slashed his tires and the girls didn't have any way of getting home, between Alex's "Tony's going to kill me!" yells I decided to offer the girls a ride home, they aggreed and we walked to my car.

Sara sat in the backseat and Tara sat up front with me. Long story short, I dropped Tara off at her house after a long good night kiss and Sara moved up front to sit with me. Can you say, awkward?

"You like Alex?" I asked, gripping the wheel tightly.

"Yeah, he's really great... Do you like Tara?" In the corner of my eye I saw her inch closer, and I gulped.

"Yes! Yeah... Yeah, I like her." I yelled my response accidentally and it made her shift awkwardly away from me, thankfully. "You know, Alex is crazy about you. You actually had him stressing about what to wear." I forced a laugh as I saw her inch closer again.

"Oh really? Well, that's good I really like him too, I'd _hate_ to loose him." I forced my car to stop abruptly, we both lurched forward a bit and I fidgeted nervously as she leaned forward, placing one hand on my knee and the other on my head, "And I'm sure you'd absolutely _hate _to see him hurt." I winced as she brushed her lips against my cheek, "I mean... What kind of friend," she kissed my jaw, "Would want to see their," kisses trailed towards my lips, "_Best friend_, hurt?" She asked, face inches away from mine.

I stared at her in shock, why would she do this? I gave a gulp and opened my mouth to speak and she took that as an opportunity to send me a kiss. I, Drake Parker, was helpless as she took hold of my shirt and my hair, deepening the kiss. When I finally regained my senses I pushed her away, "Sara--"

"Drake, it would be best if you didn't mention this to Alex... Imagine what he'd think," she leaned against her door and placed a finger on her chin, " 'Why would Drake steal my girlfriend? The only girl I've ever really loved! He can't have all of the girls! God, he's so selfish!' " She smiled at me and I gaped at her. I couldn't believe her. "Bye, Drake." She exited the car and began to walk up to the door of her house.

I blinked a few times, watching her walk away before I drove back home. Stunned at what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: **You have no idea how happy I was when I found out that I had two comments on this story, one on the day after uploading too!  
Thank you guys for reading this and reviewing, I really appreciate it and it gives me motivation to write more, really. 8P

**Disclaimer: ** The only thing I own in this story is made-up characters: Alex Vander, Sara Johnson, Tara Davids, and the plot.


	3. Do What You Want

**It's Only Time  
**By Spark'd

* * *

Do What You Want - Chapter Three 

I was completely rattled by what had just happened.

I couldn't believe what Sara had done.

I quietly closed the door and placed my keys on the table, I then tiptoed upstairs and walked into my room. "Josh?" I whispered, "Josh? Are you asleep?" I asked as I flicked on the lights.

"Not anymore." He yawned, grabbing his pillow and smothering his face in it. "Drake go to sleep, I'm tired." He pulled the pillow away from his face and looked over at me.

"God, you look terrible." I winced at his appearance. His nose looked like it belonged to Rudolph, his hair shot up in every direction, his bed was covered in Kleenex, and his eyes were bloodshot. That last one might have been my fault but I didn't care at the moment.

"Thanks Drake, thanks." He sniffed, rolling his eyes and sitting up in his bed.

"I need to ask you something..." I said, taking a three large steps to get at his bedside before I sat down on one of the only areas without snot-drenched Kleenex.

"Miss Nancy is here to help." He said, flashing me a goofy grin.

I looked at him, shocked. I didn't know whether I should be disgusted or ashamed. "_Miss Nancy_? I haven't heard you say _that_ name in a while." I said, looking away. After a few seconds in silence I turned back to him. "Okay, _Nancy_. I have this friend who went on a double date with his best friend. His best friend is totally crazy over this girl, Sara and on the drive home, since I had to drive them home because Alex's car had slashed tires, Sara kissed me! What should I-- I mean, my friend do?" I asked, unaware at the moment of how messed up my story was.

He sniffled again and wiped some dripping snot from his nose, I cringed in disgust. "Why would you kiss Alex's girlfriend?" He asked, drinking a glass of orange juice that had just randomly appeared. I didn't know where it came from, but it had probably been sitting on his bedside table and I just never noticed it.

"I didn't mean to! We were sitting in the car and she just started kissing me and saying how it would be bad if I told Ale-- How did you know it was me?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

Josh raised a brow and placed his hands on his hips, "Miss Nancy knows everything."

I groaned, "Josh... Just stop, please." I said, holding my head in my hands with a sigh. "But, what should I do? I don't want Alex to get mad at me, but I don't want Sara to cheat on him with me."

Josh took in a deep breath and I could hear him wheeze, "If you keep letting her cheat on him with you, he'll eventually find out and accuse you of stealing her from him," he sniffled, "But if you tell him what she's doing, he might not believe you and accuse you of trying to break them up..." He tsked, "What a tangled web you have weaved, o' brother, o' dear."

I raised my head from my hands and looked at him, "Josh... Please. Just... No." I said with a sigh, upset that he was right. It was a loose/loose situation. Either path I chose I'd be forced with an angry Alex, I didn't know what to do.

"Sleep on it, maybe you'll think of something." He suggested, patting my arm.

I pulled away, not wanting to catch his cold, or flu, or whatever he had. "Yeah, that's the only place I'll be able to think up a solution... In my dreams." I sighed and got up and stumbled towards my bed, I flopped onto it and closed my eyes, not bothering to change.

"Uh... Light, Drake?" Josh asked, sniffling.

"Thanks for offering Josh, I can always count on you." I yawned and hugged my bedsheets, deciding to shut off my brain for the night.

"That's not what I-- Oh, never mind." Josh gave a sigh and I heard him get up. I fell asleep before the lights turned off.

-------------------

"You _kissed_ her? You kissed my girlfriend?" Alex yelled at me, he seemed taller than usual, but I might have just been cowering.

"I'm really sorr--" He cut me off and I winced as he prepared to hit me, I felt like an abused girlfriend, powerless against the stronger boy.

"How can you accidentally kiss someone? You can't just fall onto a girl's lips, Drake! Why would you do that, I like her! I thought you were my friend."

Those words stung worse than anything he could've hit me with. _I thought you were my friend. _The words repeated in my head, they throbbed, struggling to escape. "I _am_ you friend, Alex." I squeaked, holding my head as the words continued to bash at my skull. _I thought you were my friend._

"Friends don't steal friends girlfriends." He spat, turning around angrily.

"Alex, please." I whimpered, unable to follow him as the words continued to haunt me. _I THOUGHT you were my friend. _"Come back, I didn't..." _I thought YOU were my friend._ "I wouldn't do that to you, Alex..." _I thought you WERE my friend. _"Alex..." I was crying now, the tears streamed from my eyes as my best friend stormed off, yelling angrily at the people in his path. _I thought you were MY friend._ "You're more important to me than a girl." I called, but he didn't respond._ I thought you were my FRIEND. _After I left the kids around started to blame me, and I just kept crying... I had never cried like that since I was little.

-------------------

That dream had me really freaked out. I had avoided Alex all weekend, and I got Josh to drive me to school on Monday. Of course I felt bad for avoiding my best friend, but anyone would in my situation. Well, maybe.

I hid in the bathroom until the bell rang, and I basically ran to my Wood Shop class, thankfully Alex wasn't in there with me. I slumped in my chair and held my head in my hands, I didn't know what to do in the situation, really.

"Man, you look upset. What's wrong?" I looked up, it was one of the girls I considered for a date, one from Alex's old school. Her name was Dawn. "Are you sick? I heard your brother was." She sat on the chair across from me and I gave her a small smile.

"Hey Dawn, it's nothing really... I just feel bad." I said, being shockingly honest, I wouldn't have normally said that but something about her made me spill.

"Really?" She asked, leaning forward, interested in what I had to say. "What happened?"

I took in a deep breath, maybe she could help me. "Well..."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about this one, I'm not really happy with this chapter. I started it right after I posted the last chapter so I had a burst of creativity, then I had to go to sleep and I lost it all when I tried to continue. Sorry about the cliffy-ish, I didn't want the chapter to be super-long or to end with the dream. 8P Really sorry! 

Hollywoodwalkof-fame: Eek, I'm jealous! I don't have the CD yet but I'll be getting it, either for Christmas or soon after. I've been dying to have it. That is pretty weird though... Oh well, great minds think alike!

**Disclaimer: ** The only thing I own in this story is made-up characters: Alex Vander, Sara Johnson, Tara Davids, Dawn Matthews and the plot.


	4. Found A Way

**It's Only Time**  
By Spark'd

* * *

Found A Way - Chapter Four 

The words just spilled out, the next thing I knew I was wrapping up my story with the cliché "What do you think I should do?"

We were both leaning forward, she was totally absorbed in everything I was saying, and I was trying to be secretive from the other people.

She took in a deep breath and I felt the air pass out of her nostrils, "Well... I'm not sure." She said with a frown, looking away from me. "If you don't really like Tara, you should break up with her, that way if Sara keeps coming onto you, their friendship won't be completely ruined." That made sense and I nodded to signal I agreed with her, I opened my mouth to talk but she cut me off.

"You could tell Alex a small lie," she held out two fingers to show how small of the lie it was, "Tell him you don't like Sara and would prefer it if you didn't go on double dates together, for as long as he's going out with her." She shrugged, "That's basically the truth... Right?" She looked back at me and I nodded.

She had long chestnut hair with red, black, and blond streaks. She was taller than Tara, but shorter than Sara. Her upper-body was skinny, but her legs were a little big, she looked a little funny with her somewhat large chest. She was actually, kind of pretty. I wished I had asked her or her friends out, instead of Sara and Tara.

"Yeah, you're right..." I mumbled, closing my eyes. I couldn't picture myself lying to Alex, ever since the day we had met we've been completely honest with each other, except I didn't know he liked Sara and he does know about Josh kissing me... Ew.

I opened them again and I caught her eyes, we stared at each other for a while before she said, "I feel really bad for you, Drake... You're a really nice guy and you've got great friends, and then this happened. I bet you have no idea how to handle this because it's never happened to you and you've never expected this to happen." She spoke quickly and it took me a few seconds to register what she had just said.

I nodded, "I think I'm going to... Break up with Tara, I think it would be the easiest to do, since I don't know her that well."

Dawn agreed, "It would be much easier to break it off with her, than to lie to your best friend."

I smiled at her and was about to thank her for helping me out when Elena Stigrad walked up to me and, sat on my lap.

Shes a good friend of Sara and Tara, and much fatter than either of them. She was taller than Sara, so it seemed to balance out her weight. She gave me a tight hug and some perfume from her black hair got into my eyes, it burned and my eyes almost watered.

I blinked a few times to get rid of the tears and I saw Dawn roll her eyes, "I'll see you around, Drake." She said standing up and giving me a small wave before walking off to her friends.

I grunted and tried to push Elena off me, "Stigrad, get off." She pulled herself off me, but stayed sitting on me. "What are you doing? I'm going out with Tara, you know that... Right?" I asked, not wanting another Sara on my lap.

She scoffed, "Of course I know. God, I'm not dense." She rolled her eyes and messed up my hair, I mentally cried for my hair. It had taken me a while to make it look the way it did. "I'm just being friendly, she's gets friendly with my boyfriends, so why shouldn't I get friendly with hers?"

I blinked, did that mean...? "Has she ever kissed one of your boy-" She cut me off with a high-pitched squeal.

"Fuck no. If she ever did that I would kill her! Best friend or not, girls do _not_ kiss other girls' boyfriends." She hissed, glaring at me.

I felt the blood drain from my face, it seemed like she knew about what happened between me and Sara, I hoped not. "Okay, I was just curious." I said, trying my hardest to not look nervous.

She kept glaring at me, "You aren't making out with other girls... Are you?"

I shook my head quickly, maybe a little too quickly. "Of course not, I'm not a cheater." I returned the glare and she shrugged, understanding.

"She really likes you, you know that, right?" She said, running a hand though my hair.

I gave a gulp and it sounded pretty loud, I'm not sure Elena noticed. "I really like her too." Which was true. I really liked her, I wouldn't go as far as to say I _loved_ her, but she was great and I was lucky to have her. Just, with Sara I'm confused.

Elena grinned, "Good, Drake."

The teacher yelled our ear off for not keeping our hands to ourselves before we went back to work. I couldn't help but look up from my wooden birdhouse every now and then at Dawn.

That probably sounded really bad, but I never _did_ thank her for helping me out, so I figured I should before I forgot or she got mad at me.

I grabbed a hammer and casually walked over to her group, she was alone at the moment because the other girls in her group were either getting supplies or sick. "Hey, Dawn."

She looked up, surprised someone was talking to her, "Oh! Hey, Drake!" She smiled and me and quickly closed her open binder nearby her. As she did I noticed a piece of paper with my name on it, near the center.

Eyebrow raised, I continued talking to her, "Sorry about Stigrad, she just... Sat on me."

She laughed put down her drill, "Thats okay, I didn't mind. She is, like, your girlfriend's best friend." She shrugged and sat on her table.

I leaned on the table behind me and I copied her shrug. "She shouldn't sit on me, that's weird."

"Not _that_ weird." We looked at the ground in silence for a while before I remembered why I walked over to talk to her.

"Thanks for the advice," I looked up at her with a grin, "I hope Tara won't be crushed, maybe I'll go out with her again after I'd slapped some sense into Sara." I hit the front of my left hand with the back of my right and she laughed.

"Nice idea, I better get back to work." She was hesitant to slide off the table, "I'll see you around?" She asked, hopefully.

"Hey, if I ever have another relationship problem..." She laughed and gave me a friendly shove.

She shook her head, "Get outta here, creep."

-------------------

I basically ran out of Wood Shop, Elena was yelling at me for something, I didn't know. On my way out I ran into Alex, a grin plastered over my face. I quickly made it vanish as he started yelling at me.

"Where were you? I thought we were going to go to school together but I guess not." He sent me a glare.

I frowned, "Sorry bro, I didn't feel too well an I guess I forgot to call you." I pushed him against the nearest locker and the girls nearby giggled. I raised a brow, "I'm not a fruit." I grumbled to them before they walked away.

Alex raised a brow and put a hand on my chest, trying to push me away but I clung close, I didn't want to yell to everyone that I was breaking up with Tara. "Um, dude? I'm still with Sara, remember?"

I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath, when I opened them again I glared at my best friend. "Didn't you hear me? I'm _not_ a fruit. I _don't_ play for the other team. I _don't_ swing that way. Most importantly: I'm _not_ gay."

He shrugged, "Could've fooled me."

I frowned but shook off my emotions for a second. "I think... I think I'm going to break up with Tara." I saw his look of shock, "I don't really dig her."

He snorted, "Your lips sure did." I glared at him again and he frowned. "I dunno man, she's really into you."

I nodded sadly, that was the hard part - she really liked me. "I don't know what I can do." I noticed how close our faces were and I quickly jumped away, Alex letting out a breath of relief that my face was further than an inch from his.

"I was thinking of inviting you to go on a double date with me and Sara," I almost hissed at the name, "Why don't you come with us, and break up with her afterwards?" He gave a friendly suggestion, but I though it would be harder to break up with her if I took her out on another date.

He saw my frown and shrugged, "I think it's a good idea... Cheat on her or something," I cringed, "Yeah yeah, I know... Bad stuff, but it's worth a shot."

I shook my head, "I'll go on the double date and then when I drop her off, I'll break the bad news."

He gave a sly grin, a grin that just screamed 'Not-So-Funny-Pun-Time'! "I guess you've, _Found a Way_, then... Hey?"

I gave a groan of disgust, "Don't quit your job just yet, Chris Rock, you need some practice in the funny department."

He snorted and we walked off into the lunchroom together.

* * *

**A/N: **;; Really,_ really_ sorry about the super late chapter. I should've posted this in late December - early January. 

If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda trying to make each title match whats going on in the story. I might have a little trouble with the next chapter, _Makes Me Happy_.

And yeah, I skipped _It's Only Time_ because thats the title, and it would've bugged me if I had a chapter have the same name as the story.

xD I had to edit the chapter because I got Sara and Tara confused. oo Oh, the downsides of having two characters with similar names.

**Disclaimer: ** The only thing I own in this story is made-up characters: Alex Vander, Sara Johnson, Tara Davids, Dawn Matthews, Elena Stigrad and the plot.


	5. Makes Me Happy

**It's Only Time**  
By Spark'd

* * *

Makes Me Happy - Chapter Five 

Is it crazy to say I was nervous for today?

My week was supposed to be lacking in anything important, but sadly, my week turned out to be the exact opposite.

I had been attempting to avoid Tara and Sara for a majority of the week (hard to do when you have a class with both of them) and during lunch, every day for the whole week Tara would run up to me, yes _run_, and jump into my arms. She almost knocked me over a few times, but most people would stare at us and I think everyone was fooled that I was really into her.

Which made me feel like crap all week.

I took in a slow breath as I started eating the popcorn I had made ten minutes ago. I was laying on the couch with the bowl on my chest, no chocolate syrup in sight. I didn't feel like eating anything sweet, although the plain popcorn tasted nasty.

I let out a sigh and turned my head away from the ceiling to look over at the TV. Law and Order was on, about some girl with mental problems or something, I wasn't sure.

Today, Saturday, at eight o'clock at night, I would be going out with Alex, Sara, and Tara to a pizza place. We would socialize, act like we were all best friends, and then... Then, I'd brake up with Tara.

I was pretty depressed and I almost vented out my depression to _Miss Nancy_, or whatever Josh called himself... Herself... I don't even know.

I closed my eyes and wondered if Sara showed any signs at school that she was into me, and if Tara showed any signs that she was getting sick of going out with me.

I remembered Dawn giving me weird looks in the hallway, and her friends staring at me when they walked by. Elena would always walk up to me in the hallways and yell at me for some stupid reason, Tara would give me a hug and a kiss and then leave with her friend. Sara never really talked to me, at all.

I groaned and opened my eyes, being greeted by a worried expression of my step-brother.

I cringed and pushed him away with one of my hands, the other hand hold the bowl of popcorn tightly, so it wouldn't spill. "Josh! What are you doing?"

I sat up on the couch as I gave Josh a look mixed between disgust and curiosity. He looked at me funny for a while before he finally said, "People have been talking."

I raised a brow, "About... What?"

"Your relationship with Tara."

The words barely left his mouth before I instantly turned pale and began shaking. I looked down at my bowl of popcorn as I thought. If Josh had heard about what people were talking about, it must've been all over the school. "W-What did they say?" I stuttered a bit, but cleared my throat quickly afterwards.

"Rumor says Sara has been flirting with you all week and you've been flirting back. Rumor also says that you're going to dump Tara and Sara is going to dump Alex, and you guys are going to go out with each other." I stood up quickly, knocking over the bowl of popcorn and swore loudly.

I stomped around the room for a while, trying to take out my rage on the floor, before I glared at Josh, as if he had spread the rumor. "Who did you hear this from?"

Josh frowned, "Elena told Alex, and Alex told me."

I closed my eyes and held my head in my hands, "Shit..." I stood like that for a while before I looked up at Josh, "Alex was my first friend in high school, if I break up with Tara, Sara will probably break up with him, and Alex will get mad at me!"

Swearing furiously, I continued to stomp around the room, occasionally punching a wall or something. Josh just sat on the couch, watching me with the same worried expression painted on his face.

"I can't break up with her," I decided finally, stopping my temper tantrum near Josh, I looked at him as calmly as I could manage. "I'll have to stay with Tara until I can slap some sense into Sara that _I don't like her." _

Josh raised a brow, "You were really going to break up with Tara?"

I shrugged, I had forgotten to tell him. "Yeah, I was going to tonight, but..." I swore again and yelled random words as I stomped around again.

Josh frowned and walked upstairs, a heard a loud crash and a, "MEGAN!" but I didn't really care about my step-brother at the moment. I was worried on what I could tell Alex. I rehearsed some scenes in my head where I gave Alex an explanation, but most ended with a broken friendship.

I gave a loud groan and sent a sideways glance at the clock on our wall. It was basically 7:45, I had fifteen minutes until my disaster. Or date, or whatever you'd call it.

I figured I should leave and head for the pizza place. Alex was usually early to dates, unless he wanted to impress the girl, but I doubted he'd want to impress Sara if he knew she was going to break up with him.

The car ride to the pizza place was just a fuzzy memory, compared to walking up to the door of the pizza place. I felt like I'd never reach that door, and with every step it the door would just get farther away... Or something like that.

When I went in I saw Alex sitting in the corner, his back to the door, drinking Coke. I took in a deep breath and slowly walked up to him. I felt like my footsteps were echoing through the entire room.

When I reached him I put my hand on his should and gave him a little wiggle, "Hey Alex."

He slowly looked up at me and I gave him a small smile, "Drake we gotta talk."

I sat down on the seat across from him and held my hands between my knees, they were sweating badly. I was scared Alex was going to get mad at me, I didn't want to loose Alex as a friend.

He took another long sip of his drink before looking at me, placing his cup dramatically to his side. "Drake, Elena told me that Sara was was bragging about making out with you, and that today you were going to break up with Tara, and she'd break up with me, and then you two would go out together... Is that true?"

He was calmer than I thought he'd be. "I want to tell you the truth, but I don't want you to get mad at me."

He closed his eyes and readied himself for the worst, "I won't, don't worry."

I gulped and started explaining, "On that first date, Sara kissed me. We were in the car alone after I dropped off Tara, and she kissed me." I paused, he looked like he was going to say something but he didn't.

"I didn't want to kiss her, I know how much you like her, so I didn't want to break up guys up. I was going to tell you what happened, but I didn't want you to think I was going to steal her away from you, and I didn't want you to think your new girlfriend was cheating on you with every Tom, Dick, and Josh. Then she told me not to tell you, because I wouldn't want to see you hurt, and how you'd get mad at me, even though I didn't do anything!"

I wasn't sure if that made any sense, I just started saying things that popped into my head. I swallowed again and waited for him to say something.

He looked down at the table and shook his head, "I can't believe I thought she liked me. I knew it was too good to be true, nothing good ever happens to me. I thought meeting you was the best thing ever, you were a great guy, a little self-absorbed, but a great friend... I should've know that I'd never be able to keep a girlfriend with you around."

That really stung.

"You know what, Drake?" He looked up at me, his eyes red. "I've known you for a long time, so I know you'd never do this to me, stealing my girlfriend and all... But, most girls I go out with, only go out with me to get to you, and that hurts. I think we should stop being friends."

That _really_ hurt. "What? Alex, listen to what you're saying... You're choosing girls over me? Your _best _friend?" I frowned, that sounded retarded. "Girls will come and go, but best friends are always there for you. _I'll_ always be here for you Alex."

He shook his head, "I really liked Sara... Half of the girls I go out with, I don't like, so I don't mind if they get a little touchy with you when we're hanging out together, but I really liked Sara."

He looked off to the side, "My mom never liked it how I went out with so many girls, and she was glad that I never told any of the girls that I loved them, because she didn't think I understood what love meant," I knew where this conversation was headed, "On the phone a few days ago, I told Sara I loved her. She was the only girl, besides the girls in my family, that I've said that too."

He shook his head, "You took her away from me, Drake."

I resisted the urge to give a groan and yell at him, "I don't like her!", instead I glared at him. I didn't know what else to say and I was really mad at Alex for saying all the things he did.

He wasn't the only person in the room with hurt feelings.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, I really hate this chapter. xD Sorry you had to read this horrible-ness. 

The story doesn't match the chapter title at all, which makes me mad.

CountryPersonel - Nah, there will be no Drake/Alex in this story. I pretty much suck at writing slash anyways.

**Disclaimer: ** The only thing I own in this story is made-up characters: Alex Vander, Sara Johnson, Tara Davids, Dawn Matthews, Elena Stigrad and the plot.


End file.
